Jaune the Stampede
by Maestro of Madness
Summary: Stampede. A panicked rush of animals that leave a wake of destruction. What happens when you have something like that and find a man who personifies it to a T? Will this man leave behind not but destruction and death in his wake or will the almighty power of love and peace win out? Watch, or read I guess, as a Humanoid Typhoon rips across Remnant causing chaos and hijinks to issue.
1. Prologue

**Jaune the Stampede**

 **Hey look another story! Ya!**

 **Prologue**

Remnant.

A world inhabited by both humans and Faunus. The two species live in tense peace with fighting on both sides. With some of the cities you come across you won't be able to tell the difference in living between human or Faunus. Other places on the other hand are not so peaceful.

Some cities have rampant discrimination. Most of these will favor the humans over the Faunus, though you may find a few that favor Faunus the closer you get to the southeast. Equal civil rights are difficult to enforce in some of these cities, but for the most part these hate filled places are few and far between.

There are 18 major cities on the planet. The first of the 18, and the most populated are April, May, Juneora Rock, Augusta, Octovern, December, and July "The Lost City". Why it's cost "The Lost City" though we will get to that later. These cities were the first seven to sprout after a tragic event known as "The Big Fall". The next cities to come were November Rain, January, March, May, February, Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral, and the Faunus city of Menagerie. The last five are the most recent addition to the "Great Cities of Remnant".

Though there may be 18 "Great Cities of Remnant" there are other cities, towns, and villages within it as well. The main reason why they're called the "Great Cities" is because they have multiple plants within them.

Plants are giant generators, large power plants that can provide enough energy to a small city of 1000 for nearly 100 years. These Plants are shaped like giant lights bulbs and remnants of the ships that crashed to the surface along time ago. While the Plants to last a long time, they do require maintenance. For even their power is not infinite. Every few hundred years or so a Plant will die and leave a city desolate without any power. The only reason the "Great Cities" don't have this issue is because they scavenge for other Plants on the planet and bring them back to be swapped out when they're dead.

Now, let's talk about three major events that have happened in the past.

The first was "The Great Fall". "The Great Fall" was exactly as it sounds. It was the day the great arcs, which carried the people seeking a new life from their old world, crashed upon the surface of Remnant. It's been more than 2000 years since that event and to this day none know why such a tragedy happened.

The next to happen was the cracking of Remnant's fifth moon. From what records remain the moon was once whole, but one night a light shot out and hit it, causing it to crack. Pieces of the moon remain in orbit today.

The third event was much more recent, happening only 20 years ago. Another tragedy that happened in a flash so grand that its light could be seen around the world. And in that brilliant flash, some untold thousands died with it. The reconstruction of the city goes slowly as many are afraid to return to a city filled with so many ghosts of the past. Some also believed the light that destroyed the city was the same one that cracked the moon in the past.

The only thing that is known about the destruction of July is the man who did it. The most heinous criminal in all of Remnant. Said to have a power so dark and destructive that his mere continued existence is a threat to Remnant itself. After the end of the July incident all sign of the perpetrator was lost, caught up in the swirling chaos that the fallout of July caused.

A week later all of Remnant was filled with wanted posters of the man. $$60,000,000,000 was the price of the bounty which sent every bounty hunter in Remnant chasing after the head of the man. Though not even one has so much as brought back even a single lock of hair from him as every one of them lost track of him or end up in the hospital in a body cast. Each town or village the bounty hunters followed him to ended up demolished, increasing his notability ten-fold.

Over the years the bounty hunters died down until many thought it to be impossible. The bounty still stands and you may find a drunken man every now and then claiming to be the one who will finally bring in his head. For the head of **Jaune the Stampede** , **The Humanoid Typhoon** , is something that many would kill for.

To this day not a single knows of his current whereabouts, remaining one of Remnants greatest mysterious.

If only someone knew where this man was.

"So huunnggrrryyy!"

How long has it been since I last ate? It had to be at least 3 days. I'm dying here. First, I lost my rations in the storm on the boat ride here.

 _I was leaning on the railing of the boat I was traveling on to the north of the continent of Sanus, a box of the most delicious doughnuts next to me. It was so calm and peaceful, the seagulls were flying overhead, the fish were swimming in schools and people enjoying themselves on the deck of the ship._

 _I was enjoying my attempts of flirting with the many lovely ladies, some even seeming to enjoy my attempts. Next thing I know dark clouds move in and the ship I rocked back and forth with the waves, along with its passengers._

" _Someone please, help my baby!"_

 _A mother reaches for her child as the young girl slides over to the railing, small enough to slip underneath and fall into the sea. As she begins to go over the edge I leap out over the railing and grab her arm before she falls in._

 _She looks up to me with fearful eyes as she begins to tear up at the danger she's in. I give her a reassuring smile to calm her nerves, it's the least a hero should be able to do. "Don't worry little miss. I've got you, every things gonna be alright."_

 _I pull her up into my arm and secure her in a hug as I pull us back up onto the ship. Most of the passengers have gone inside and secured themselves in their cabins. Only the mother and some crewmates remained on deck._

" _Look over there. See it's your mother. Why don't we go join her?" I carry the girl over to her crying mother as we head inside to join the others. A man runs up to the two as we enter, probably the father and husband._

' _It's nice to see such a loving family. Puts my heart at ease.' I reach down to grab a doughnut from the box only to grab air. I look down to see the box missing and search frantically for it only to remember I left it outside._

" _NO! MY DOUGHNUTS!" I look outside to see my box floating out to sea, calling for me to save them._

" _Please sir, you can't go outside it's too dangerous!" Some of the crew mates hold me back as I try to open the door outside._

" _You don't understand, I left my doughnuts outside. I have to save them, they're calling to me!"_

" _Please sir, stop!"_

" _He's crazy!"_

" _He's an idiot!"_

 _The men wrestle me down and put me in a seat near the bathroom. "Please wait here, and don't start anything. We need to see to the other passengers."_

 _As the crewmen leave I'm left to sulk over the loose of my innocent meal. "Oh, my poor stomach. To be deprived of the great doughyness of the doughnuts is truly a shame." As I cry my bitter tears of lose I feel someone tug on the sleeve of my coat._

 _I look to my left to see the young girl I saved with her hands behind her back shyly as she looks to the floor. "If you want some doughnuts, I have one left." From her back, she pulls out a pure doughnut, untouched by any glaze or filling. "It's the last one and I think you should have it."_

 _Reaching out I take hold of the offered pastry as I pat her head. "Well thank you miss. That means a lot to me." As I go to take a bite I notice the girl looking at me with a hungry look in her eyes, staring at the doughnut._

 _That look of hers makes me want to give it back, but it would be rude to return a gift. So, I do the next best thing. I split the doughnut in two and hand her half. "There, now we both get to try it."_

 _She quickly snatches it from my hand and dines on her snack. "Thanks again mister."_

 _I enjoy my gift as I rub the head of the young girl as we wait out the storm._

That was a week ago. Then I was robbed of the remainder of my money.

 _I walk through the town where the boat landed I say goodbye to the family and make my way to the next town. As I make my I notice several children run by, bumping into me._

" _Move it old man!"_

" _Gah!" The children knock me over as they run past, laughing as they go around a corner._

" _Geez. Those kids got no respect, do they? Haa. I worry for the youth of today." I pick myself and notice my pocket inside my coat was emptier than I remembered. I search myself again and the ground nearby, but to no avail._

 _My knees give into the despair that was crushing me as the realization of what happened sets in._

" _On man."_

Honestly, I just can't catch a break, can I? All I have left is what's in my bag, and that's just some books, clothes and of course a few X-ray and Vav comics. Only the essentials.

My long, red coat sticks to me as I sweat in the humid temperature of the forest trail. It probably doesn't help that I'm wearing leather pants with metal knee guards, or the leather sleeve on my left arm. My messy blond hair hangs down in front of me, heavy and thick from the sweat.

The twin revolvers on both sides of my hips bounce with each step I take. Both are .45 colts, one silver and the other black. In all the time, I've had these I never grew to care much for them beyond tools to help people. The only reason I use them is for the novelty. Any other purpose for them has long been abandoned.

Without any food, it's been difficult to make it to the next town. I hear something behind me to see a figure on a horse closing in at a decent rate.

"Ah! Have I been saved. Has the merciful lord given his blessing onto me! Oh, thank you Father in Heaven." I'm usually not much for religion, but I'll take what I can get. "Hey," I wave my arms to signal to the rider, "over here! Please stop!"

The horse slows down as it draws closer with the figure riding it seeming to be a woman wearing a hood. "Hello there," the woman removes her hood to reveal her stunning beauty, "need some help?"

"Oh my, I didn't know I was calling out to a woman as beautiful as yourself," the dark-skinned beauty laughs at my flattery, "but I was wondering if you would be willing to offer me some food. I'm afraid I lost most of mine along with my money recently, and it has been a while since I last ate."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. I have some extra provisions if you need som- "

"But! What kind of man would I be if I would allow myself to take advantage of such a kind and benevolent woman's generosity! No, I believe that I should at least offer something." It is an unwritten rule in my morals to never take anything without giving something in return. Especially not from a woman.

She seems to be somewhat flustered at my statement. For a short while all I hear is her stuttered words before she regains her composure. "Th-that's alright. There's really no need. I have plenty."

"Still though, I cannot allow myself to do so. At the very least allow me to accompany you. I may not look like it but I am an expert gunman." I pull my jacket back to reveal my guns on my hip to show her my claim to be true.

Moments pass as she thinks over my proposal before sighing, "Alright. I'll allow you to accompany me." I give a silent cheer in my head as my day has just improved.

"I promise you won't regret this decision!"

She reaches into her satchel on the side of her horse and pulls out something for me to snack on. "I'm sorry. This is all I have. I know it's not much but I hope it'll do."

Ah, her beauty from before has been nothing but a farce. "I'm sorry about my earlier statement, my lady."

Puzzled was the best word to describe her. She didn't seem to understand my rather eccentric nature. "Pardon?"

I get onto one knee and look up to the stunning image of the lady before me. "I called you a woman of great beauty. One that men around the world would swoon and fall for. But now I see that I was wrong. No! You are no mere beauty! You are a goddess. One that has been sent down from above to give this poor fool the honor of being blessed with your kindness!"

Silence. Complete and utter silence. It hung in the air like a thick cloud that seemed to choke the air out of the cloaked woman. At least it looked that way as her face turned redder and redder. Her sputters from my earlier complement paled in comparison to what came out of her mouth. It was absolutely adorable. A benevolent goddess like her showing such an innocent and pure expression was a sight to behold.

"P-p-p-p-pl-please stop that! I haven't done anything to receive this kind of treatment so please stop it you're embarrassing! Let's just get going!" She begins to ride off slowly, leaving me behind as she pouts to herself.

"Of course, my wonderful goddess, right away!" I grab my bag and begin to chase after the benevolent woman. Eating the incredible meal of doughnuts, she was kind enough to give me.

"If you don't stop calling me that I'll leave you behind. And stand back a bit. You reek of sweat." She pinches her nose to emphasis her disgust at my stench.

"I apologize for that miss. I'm afraid there isn't much I can do about that right now, but when we get to the town I'll take a shower and be back to my rose scented self." To allow myself to remain in the presence of such a woman while smelling as such would be a disgrace as a man.

I hear her sigh from up ahead as we continue down the path. "You better. I won't stay with someone if they don't keep up with proper hygiene." As I catch up I walk next to her. She turns to me with a curious look on her face. "By the way, I never did ask your name, did I? I'm Amber, Amber Autumn. And you are?"

I take a bite out of one of my doughnuts before swallowing. "My name's Jaune… Just Jaune."

 **So, here's another story for you all. I've been having this idea for a while now and wanted to get some reception. I have some other stories that I want to try out to so I'll put up a poll to see what other stories you all might want to see. So goodbye for now.**


	2. Rock You Like A Hurricane!

**Jaune the Stampede**

 **Ch. 1 Rock You Like a Hurricane!**

 **Sup**

 **Comments:**

 **TheRealMcLovin: Thanks for your commentary. Looking back, you're right, but I'm still kinda new to writing. I appreciate the thought you put into your review though.**

" _Jaune!"_

 _I hear a voice call out to me, beckoning me to follow it to the world of the waking._

" _Come one Jaune, it's time to wake up."_

 _I follow the voice but I keep my eye's closed. Something else wants, no demands that I keep them closed._

" _Silly boy. You can't sleep all day."_

 _Her sweet laughter soothes me. Like the songs sung by the angels. I almost want to remain here. To stay in this place and just listen to the beckoning of her voice._

 _Even with the endless darkness this place still fills me with peace._

" _ **She's right Jaune. You can't stay here all day. You need to wake up."**_

I almost jump from my bed as I wake from the rotting dream.

'That was… his voice, wasn't it? Who am I kidding? Of course, it was. I would know that voice anywhere.'

I pull myself out from the sweat drenched bed, the covers stick to my skin as I stand. I walk to the bathroom and grab a rag. I turn on the faucet and soak it, using it to wipe myself down.

After returning from the bathroom I go over my daily exercises. I grab an egg from my bag and balance it on the end of my gun. I swiftly bring my gun down, then back up to the exact spot where it was before the egg falls. I repeat this process several times. To add difficulty, I grab another egg and balance it on my other gun at the same time and repeat the process with the two of them.

I continue for a few moments as my mind drifts back to my dream. 'Why would I have a dream of **him** now of all times? I just hope it doesn't mean anything. Though knowing my luck things are only gonna get wors-'

A crack breaks my train of thought as I look down to see my two eggs, broken.

"Hah, oh well. At least I got breakfast now." I scrape up the bits of egg and take them over to a plate set out as some toast I was preparing pops out from the toaster. I place the two eggs on the pieces and dig into my meal. "I know it's not very hygienic," I bite into my first piece of toast and egg as I look at the recent news in the paper, "but I'm short on cash so I gotta make due."

With breakfast, over with I leave the room.

Late yesterday my travel companion, Amber Autumn, and I arrived in the town we're staying in. The town was called Lingrash. No real significance to the word it seems. Someone just thought it sounded original and went with it. We booked some rooms at a local inn to stay the night. Even though I proposed the idea of getting a single room to save on money I was swiftly delivered a punch to the gut. Amber then insisted on me sleeping outside if I truly wanted to save on money.

Needless to say, I shut my mouth rather fast. The two of us parted for the night, though I did promise my dark-skinned beauty that I would think of her in my dream. She stormed off with a huff and a red face, bringing the night to a close.

The stairs of the inn were rather old, but in good condition all things considered. I take a seat in the foyer next to the fire place to await my companion's arrival. While I wait for Amber to come I look over more news articles for anything important. As I read through one article catches my eye.

 _ **Jaune The Stampede Spotted Near April! Authorities On High Alert!**_

It seems the news is rather slow recently if they only just now have that info. It's nearly been two weeks since I've been anywhere near APril. I had enough problems there with Jimmy keeping an eye on me. That kid means well, but he can be so over bearing sometimes.

After the 'incident' happened some have been trying to look after me, in their own way of course. I appreciate it, but I wish they would stop. No matter how much I try and persuade them it doesn't do much.

The creaking of the steps gets my attention as I look to see Amber making her way down. "Well good morning my lovely goddess! Did you enjoy your sleep?"

Walking up to join me Amber sighs as she sits down, "Will you please stop it with that? It's starting to bother me." A waitress walks over and asks Amber if she would like anything to eat, deciding to order a cup of coffee instead.

"I apologize if I seem a little overbearing. I just wanted to show my appreciation for your kindness. You gave me food and even paid for my room for the night. The least I could do is give you the treatment you deserve." Showing the basic curtesy to your savior is the least I can do. If it wasn't for her I would probably have died of starvation on the road.

A faint blush creeps its way onto her face, causing her turn away. "Fine, I suppose I can't stop you, but please calm it down some. I don't want people to get the wrong idea on our relationship. I barely even know you."

I suppose that's fair. It would cause quite a commotion if I proclaimed her as my goddess in public. Others may even think we're a bunch of odd lovers… That doesn't sound as bad as it seems! The idea of waking every day to the glorious image of my chocolate skinned lover. Her body covered in only the white bed sheets, the sun shining in from the window to give her a holy glow.

Then, I lean over. Reach my hand up to her soft check, and draw in closer. As our lips draw near each other her soft voice would whisper the most loving words I've ever heard, _"Good morning, Darlin-_

My fantasy is ruined by a pillow to the face, thrown by the women across from me. "Stop with the perverted thoughts." Her voice was filled with distaste for me, as though she was looking down at a bug. "It's disgusting to look at."

The pillow falls to the floor, forcing me to pick it up, "I'll have you know I had only the most honest of dreams. I am a man of love and peace; never would I allow dirty thoughts to cloud my mind. Especially of waking to your beauty every day, basking in the warmth of our bare embrace."

Something else hits me this time, though this time it was a foot to the stomach. "Oh yes. Only the purest of thoughts with you." The doubt was so tick I could cut it with a knife.

My coughing fit seems to gather the attention of some of the other patrons, there stares weigh heavy on me as some whisper to each other about my appearance.

"Look at that guy over there."

"I see him. He looks like the rumors of that horrible criminal describe."

"Ya, your right. Red coat, blonde hair, tall. He fits the look. He's just like Jaune the Stampede."

"Except Jaune the Stampede is 7 feet tall with spiked hair and a white coat that turned red after all the blood he spilt on it. He's supposed to be a blood thirsty monster that kills men, women, and children by the thousands where ever he goes. That guy looks like a total love-struck pansy."

"Guess you're right. No way he's the infamous Humanoid Typhoon! Too bad, could've used the bounty! Hahahaha!"

The group laughs at the idea of my identity. Good thing it's early. If they were drunk I might have to deal with some Hunters looking to claim the $$60,000,000,000 bounty. Don't need any of that right now.

"Now that they mention it, I've been curious about something." Amber puts down her coffee she's been drinking as a serious atmosphere settles in. "You said your name was Jaune. You wouldn't happen to be Jaune the Stampede, would you? Because if you were it would make our relationship rather difficult."

Here it is. The question I've been waiting for. My response to this will have to be careful if I want to keep the peaceful atmosphere. "If-

 ***BOOM***

Before I can talk an explosion rocks the ground as screaming and gun fire can be heard outside. I rush outside with Amber behind me. Down the street smoke can be seen along with a crowd.

"Alright everyone just stay calm! If you all cooperate we'll get our money and be on our way."

A loud voice calls out from inside the crowd. From the sound of it the town bank is being robbed.

"And I suggest none of you think of doing anything to heroic! This man right here is the Jaune the Stampede! The legendary outlaw worth 60 billion double dollars! If you try something he'll blow the whole town off the map!"

What! I'm robbing a bank?! But I'm right here! Or am I? What am I saying of course I am!

If this bank robbery continues the money of the people of this town will be taken. If that happens the town will collapse. The people will have now where to go and be left destitute.

I slip away from Amber to check out the situation, using the backroads behind the town to circle around and get a better vantage point.

After I make my way to the alleyway two buildings away I peek out to see a car parked in front of the bank. A man with a shaggy head of dirty blonde hair is sitting in front of the car with an umbrella shading him from the sun.

A few men surround the perimeter of the bank to keep the crowd from getting any closer. "That's it boys. Grab as much as you can."

I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Amber crouching as she walks up to me. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Going for a walk. Figured I'd stop a bank robbery while I was at it. Be a little proactive today."

I'm yanked by my shoulders and thrown into the wall. "Don't be an idiot. If you go in there all you'll do is cause problems and get people hurt. Just let the robbers go for now. We'll alert the authorities and have them deal with them."

Amber's expression was not a pleasant one. "Even when you're angry you're beautiful." With that I feel I quick strike to the face as she slaps me.

"I'm serious. To many people are in danger of being harmed. You trying to play the hero won't help now."

The sting on my face starts to subside as I place my hands on hers and push them aside, "Would that really be something a Huntress would do?"

She takes a few steps back as she looks at me in shock. "How did you know I was a Huntress? I know I never told you."

"I could tell by the way you moved." I return to my position at the corner and resume watching the men. "Plus, you have a fair bit of muscle."

Soon Amber joins me as the two men filling the car continue to go back and forth with bags. "Even if I am a Huntress it doesn't mean I can attack a group of robbers in broad daylight and risk the civilians nearby. If that really is Jaune the Stampede then we have no chance of taking him, let alone without others getting caught up in it. Just let them leave and have the military take care of them when they're farther away from town."

"That maybe so, but if I allow this to continue the towns people will lose everything. They'll continue to live in fear of people like him who would take from them. I want to give them some hope in this world. However small it may be."

I get up from my position and walk out from behind the corner. As I draw close to the gunmen, one of them notices me.

"Stop right there! Come any closer and I'll fill you full of holes!"

I stop in my tracks as I look at the men whose attention I now own. There're six men. Two of them come in on my side, two others stand near the entrance holding bags in each hand while the last two remain behind. "Stop this. Return the money you've stolen and leave this place at once. If you stay any longer I'll be forced to stop you."

"Pfft! Ahahahahah! Did you hear that boys? This guy here thinks he can stop us. Apparently. you don't know who this man is. He is the great Jaune the Stampede. If you even some much as lift a finger against us this whole town is gonna end up just like July!"

All the fraud does is smirk while he polishes the outrages weapon he has. It looks to be a machine gun with flames painted on it. "Are you really Jaune the Stampede? I heard he was a lot more handsome, with beautiful blonde flowing hair and a striking face."

It might be a little vain of me, but no one knows so I might as well try and raise my own self-esteem some.

"Grrrr!" The fake Jaune throws back his chair as he stands up in an explosion of anger. "Are you calling me a leir!? I should blow your brains out across the street for saying something like that!" He aims his gun at me while the two men on my side draw closer. "If you get down on your knees and apologize I may let you go with only minor wounds, maybe missing a limb or two."

I raise my hands up to my head. The trigger of the fake tightens. "I'm sorry, but I rather like my limbs." Gun fire rings out, causing me to jump to the left. I grab the goon next to me and put him in a hold, disarming him. "You know you guys can still leave. Leave the money and go. No one has to get hurt."

"Screw you!"

Why can robbers never be creative with their comebacks. It would honestly make this easier. Maybe then we could talk things over with a rousing bout of witty retorts. "I guess we'll do this the old-fashioned way."

I tighten the hold on the goon, cutting off the air flow, knocking him out. "Fill this guy with lead!" The ground around me is pelted with bullets. Dropping the unconscious man off to the side I pull out the silver gun from my right holster and get off a couple of shots at the man standing next to the boss. One of the bullets knock the gun out of his hand, the other hits the support for the umbrella and drops on top of him.

The shots from the boss continue causing me to dive to the building. I look up to see another attacker pointing the barrel of his revolver at me. He begins to pull the trigger, but before the cylinder can turn I grab it.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Sorry. No can do."

Pulling his gun and him forward. I headbutt him in the center of the face, knocking him out to rest with his buddy. The two men at the bank door finally join the fight, dropping the bags and reaching for the guns. One has a shot gun, the other has a rifle.

"Stop running freak!"

The man with the rifle fire a few rounds me. As the one with the shotgun prepares to fire I shot him in the foot, causing him to point his gun up as he pulls the trigger. The shot hits the sign for the bank, making it fall on the two. With that the only gunmen left is the fake.

"Well, looks like you're the last one left. You gonna call it quits now? I wouldn't hold it against you if you wanna stop."

He takes a moment to look at the fallen forms of his comrades, shaking a little before a cocky grin adorns his face again. "You know, I'm gonna let you in on a little something. You should always keep your trump card until the end!" He cocks the gun; the barrel opens to reveal several other gun barrels.

I knew what my answer was gonna be. I just didn't expect something so… excessive. "Now here's how this is gonna end! You're gonna get the rest of the money and my guys and put them in the car. After that well be on our way! But not before I paint this street with your blood!"

"That seems kinda violent. Can't we just sit down and talk this out. I have some doughnuts if you want a snack."

"Three…"

And now he's counting down. Is there something in the robber hand book that lists that as a step in the hostage stage.

"Two…"

Alright gotta make a plan. I could try and dance my way out of this. It worked in that club once. Though I think that was right before they opened fire on me.

"One…"

Okay, new plan. I'll run at him like a crazed madman. He'll be so startled by the attack that he'll realize he's lost and surrender.

"Zer-"

Before I can enact my ingenious plan, the fake is smacked on the back of the head with stick. He falls to the ground to reveal Amber standing behind him holding a tree branch.

"Good work my goddess. I knew if I bought time you would take him out." When caught in an awkward situation talk out your ass.

"Ya good work. If I hadn't of done something you'd be dead right now." She grabs the man and pulls him over to the other under the umbrella. "Grab the others. We'll tie them up before they wake up and have the authorities pick them up."

"Understood, commander!" With a salute, I pick up the other gunmen and tie them to them together.

Just another day in the life of Jaune the Stampede.

 **Hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter. I'll try and get one of these out every Tuesday if I can, but don't expect much.**

 **The poll is doing well but I would appreciate more votes. Same with comments. I don't care if it's just a good job. It helps if you guys are liking the story. It'll make me wanna write more.**

 **Well that's it for now. See you next chapter.**


	3. IMPORTANT

**Hello everyone. I want to let you know this isn't an update. I wanted to put this up in all my stories to let everyone know that I plan to rewrite Knight of Oppai and probably From Shield to Sword in the near future. For the latter I plan to wait until the Heavens Feel movie gets released on DVD, so I can watch it and get more info on that route.**

 **The other thing I wanted to mention is that I plan to put up a poll to see how you guys want me to update stories. Whether you want me to update a specific story for a month or alternate every other week between them. So go to my profile and vote on the poll to let me know.**


End file.
